Zootopia:The Legend of A Cat
by ANW2004
Summary: An Officer Rabbit Named Judy Hopps and A Little Coat Kid Named Kenny McCormick Goes to Advance Adventure and Gets Lost in a Cave of Cat Island The Wild Cats are Returning from Caves when the ghost tells as 2 friends has quest and They Met King Cat and Start the Journey of Cores.
1. Welcome to Zootopia

Judy Hopps: Once Upon a time my name is Judy there was a Zootopia story she did nothing wrong with the Nick Wilde.

proudly the best she's runs

ZOOTOPIA

THE LEGEND OF A CAT


	2. Nick and Judy

Judy is Meaning About The Nick Wilde

Judy: Oh My God They Looked at This.

Nick: Oh No She's Not Even Funny how you can get it.

Judy: Would Be Another Cat and Mouse goes a Wild Pitch.

Nick: Thanks.

so Judy and Nick Walked into a Street of Zootopia

well chef tiger bakes a cake look at it now I'm not going myself

piper cat missing in tree stop

so she so much.


	3. Sweet Home

Judy has a great way of saying it

Judy: oh well I'm glad you enjoyed the bunny burrow.

Bonnie Hopps: Judy!

Stu Hopps: Oh my god.

Judy:Mom!

and they hugged her and him and she loved me back in home runs

so later at Zootopia so Judy walked into bench and so she Met Kenny who dressed as a tabby

Judy: oh hey Kenny.

Kenny: (so Judy I don't think that I will never understand).

Judy: I love Kenny and Nick Wilde.

So she runs into roof and I don't think that I broke my heart rooftops now

she sad about it and she's tired and hungry but I'm still waiting on the way

she returned home from Zootopia and she hugged it and walked into stuffs

So she could have a great way I love him so much better now and hugs Kenny.


	4. Rabbit and Fox

But are the only Zootopia I've seen in city of Zootopia and walked into room and looked

so soon she took a life saver when she gets a bit more of cup of coffee and drinked it

so she says

Judy: The first half I can do this.

So Judy Hopps just got happy to see Nick Wilde today and she hugged himself

so she walked into lake so she could helped a sticks and fishes now she did now

Judy: Yay!

Nick: You Did It Judy!

And they walked each other they looked at us trees and love hugs.


	5. The Adventure Begins

Judy went on note she wrote cats are wild

"Dear Nick, There was a Wild Cat is in a Cave So Caves Will Be Mist out there must be kidding"

\- Nick

she Walked into a park and sends a life

Judy: Oh My God.

Nick: For What.

Judy:Why?

and They Kissed it

would have to go back home and walked

She looked at the water and Kenny walked into watching water and looked at the water so Judy and Kenny looks cute

suddenly they were in a adventure advantage over the agree that them in go ahead.


	6. Behind a Lost

A wish to see a tv

Judy: Oh Dumb it's Cats Returned!

judy jumps into couch and watches movie

10 minute later

so cave the adventures when Kenny and Judy walk to cave and looked at

so two falls down and hurt and so a ghost previous from going native so

ghost guy: hello there welcome to a supper cave

judy: what's a cave.

ghost guy: Judy and Kenny is lost that a cat return

judy: uaaaaagh

10 materials later

nick sad about Judy in Judy he sniffs crying at times.


	7. King of North Cats

This is a Long Chapter!

meanwhile at zootopia...

"like any do Finnick" Nick said "please fix it please fix a boat!"

at officers we see tiger walks away

later!

"oh no a cat caught my way" Judy said she was hiding in cave and so she runs to Kenny and grabs it and scared of a cats "uuuungghhhhhh!" "Oh my gosh I'm not a dumb bunny"

and so meet wild cats are called hankered

"ahahhaahhahahahahahahhhaahhahahaha" hankered laughed

"my name is hankered,I'm a wild cat and so I join Judy Hopps lost in cave in real soon or I'll Layed it"

"what?" Both said

later a 3 walks into a cat cave thing

"oh god" Judy said she shakes to be scared "oh god I'm sorry Kenny"

" (naaaah) " Kenny moaned as he shakes his self body as cold and walk

and then a wild cats are singing as cave cats in caves there can be also a wild King cat in royal chair with crown in their

"whatnot wrong things" Judy said and walked into life

"welcome to the king cats!" Cat said "we invite you to know how cats do have?"

later at zootopia

"Judy!" Nick shouted "Judy Judy!"

next day

"we are going to King Wrench Into Balloons" Cat Said "there are some worlds makes you too"

" (what,why) " he mumbled nicely

"Be quiet and sit down" cat said "I down should I be in my earth science fiction and so dinosaurs died in years ago and 1980s and 1990s and I can't be very dangerous and bad painfuls and I love the chasm game"

to be continued.


	8. Natural Cheers for Cats

This is a natural chapter

a cave of cats starts cheer as Judy screams and she trying to eaten by viper and so cats are cheering

catty: Judy wait! I'm from Undertale Called Catty and I'm so I have, pip the fart boy rest in peace.

A picture of pip in paintings appears!

Catty: oh look gorgeous this year is the 2010 pip died in episode! *sobs* no no

Cat: Get them!

cats are cheering

Judy: stop! Stop! Help me!

And then Kenny kicks Judy in her back in this shirt and hits in cave

Judy: ow my back hurts

Kenny: (Judy! Are you okay carrots)

Judy: Kenny oh god I'm okay too

Kenny: (gosh)

Judy: Come on We Have to Make Home to Zootopia

Kenny: (now I'm just like that)

Judy: Let's go

Vipers get crushed by big blocks

cat gasped and vipers wake and crushed by giant blocks and cat gasped.

Judy: oh no

Kenny: (...)

Catty: o'oh no.


	9. The Another Cave Cores

Judy and Kenny visit another cave for a cat

Judy: I didn't see home

Cat King: no

Kenny: (ooooh)

and here's some more

sans boops Judy's nose

Judy: oops sorry I didn't even nosed yet

sans: ha

Kenny: (aaaaah)

King Cat: What the Heck is this?

Judy: Sans!

Kenny: (aaaahh!)

hides on judy's legs and shakes his self body in it hides behind it

Sans: Hello King Cat

King Cat: oh hello sans

Sans: oh yeah mr king he's going to rare one caves

King Cat: oh man I see a notes of Nick Wilde now.


	10. Short Cores Caves

A Short Chapter

King Cat: Escape the same caves right up to a magics

Sans: nope

Judy: why not join the team that is not an easy to play the piano or cats play

Kenny: (mmph).


	11. Puzzles of Cores part 1

Judy: Awww sans I love you so much I can't wait to see fireworks at night so I decided I was a great zootopia world

Kenny: (nice Judy I saw sans)

Judy: Me Too Kenny

kissed sans through grins

Sans: ow my grins hurts so bad ow ow ow it hurts!

King Cat: Sans are you okay baby

Sans: King Cat I'm Sorry I'm okay baby I'll be back now soon!

Later King Cat,Judy,Kenny and Sans Walks into a single cat core room and looks at it

King Cat: Wow there's a core of cat singles matches the puzzles

Judy: Kenny don't worry baby he's gonna play the puzzles okay me too

meanwhile at zootopia

Nick: the missing Judy Hopps, dear Judy who's lost in cave worlds of cats with Kenny who's a boy gets lost they get better soon okay

later

King Cat: good job Judy you amazed me to solved it a puzzles now

Judy: Kenny and Sans come here why get hurt me cause of it all in matters.


	12. Puzzles of Cores Part 2: Cats of Hall

Alone Rabbit and Kid in Cave so Many times do puzzles like the new game and a few weeks and months ago

Judy: oops a good time puzzle is done

Kenny: (step in Judy come in)

King Cat: There's More Puzzles from Choose Ones

Sans: uh why do you think a two puzzles

King Cat: Go On Second One

Later at Cat Reassa Caves

Sans: uh Cats!

Judy: Sans Come Here

Kenny: (hey Judy come here!)

King Cat: Say hello to many wild cats are the crowd purr like the cats

Cats: King Cat I'm Super Happy With Us!

King Cat: Be Please Sit Down and Talk to This Okay We Ready Great Adventures

At Zootopia

Nick: Hey Guys Can I Get Find Judy,Sans and Kenny

Chief Bogo: Yes Sure Go Ahead,Nick

at Cat Cave Reavers

King Cat: a Legend of a Cats

Cats: Yeah!

King Cat: I complete Kenny please sure a lot of cats and see it

Cats: Yes We Do!

King Cat: Yeah!

Later at Hall of a Cave

Judy: Kenny,We Had to Do King Cats Supposed to be a Reavers Second Room

Kenny: (Hey)

Judy: Kenny So a good time with annoying cats wild and crazy and fellers is not turn around

Kenny: (aww thanks Judy Hopps)

Sans: Hey That's a Cat Return of Caves Runners

King Cat: Check it Out There

a Black Cat's Eye from a Cave is Dark And Cold Saved the Cats in Cave

Judy: We Had To Make it Home

Sans: Judy Get ones Step at the Time.


	13. Coaching Cat Eyeshadow

Judy: I almost forgot to put the cat in bed so early in the cave

Kenny: (what the heck out the way cats are returned now)

Sans: There's Often cats are the only caves as going in on caves

Judy: my favorite bed bag for sleeping bags

Kenny: (I got too yeah)

Sans: go this too

King Cat: good night everyone

later at morning

An Judy,Kenny,King Cat and Sans walks into another cave in cat of caves in place of honor beck cheer

Outta That is Cats are Wild Cheers

Cats: Welcome to a Magic Wand Cats If you Turn Cat into Monsters

10 Minutes Later a Cat Percey Turned into a Froggit and Turned bac to normal

King Cat: Good Job Catty!

Kenny,Judy and Sans: Wait to Go King Cat! And the other cats

later at this cat cave

King Cat: Hang on Just to Second

Judy: Hey It's a Cat Eyes of Black Cat

Sans: Wow it's Cool Eyes Wow

Kenny: (Whoa It's So Cool Cat's Eyes)

King Cat: Cool Cat a Cave Purriers are Wild Eyes Go Back a Cave

Walks Away to a Cave of Hall

Next Day Judy Is Taking a Break with Kenny and Sans

And King Cat Lays Down on Cave Floor

King Cat: I'm Just Looked at a Time When Naps a Break

Judy: Look a Little Cat's Eyes

Kenny: (Aawwwww)

Sans: Wow That's Cool Eyes *snores*

Judy: Ummm Looks Sleepy as Well Sansy

Kenny: (Yep).


	14. Name of Cats Cave Island

Judy: agagahagahahahaha hahahaha

Kenny: (Absolutely No Idea)

King Cat: Sans is Asleeping,Wake Up.

After later

Sans: ow my head hurts

Judy: oh what's a matter baby

Sans: Walking this

At Cave of hall

Judy: Hey Check this

Kenny: (It's Hour Night)

Sans: Night

King Cat: to the core cave

next day a cat middle of a core wakes up

and 4 walks into a cave core of hallway

King Cat: so you had to go to sleep in 1:00 in a morning

Judy: yay!

next day you're there

Kenny: (oh Judy you great just great)

Judy: Nice and Easy Come On

Sans: Let's Go

King Cat: Let's Go

at a Core Cave for a Cat

There's a Nice Cat in a Same Room

Cat Huilen: Hey Sans Can You Do a Spin

Sans Spins Around and Stops

Sans: Yes

Kenny: (check it out)

Judy: Yay a Room is New

King Cat: Yay My New Room

Cat Huilen: Great Job Folks Now There We Go

At Zootopia

Nick: Come on We Have To Find Judy and Friends Let's Go!

at Cave of Cats

Judy: I Love my New Room

Kenny and Sans: Cool

King Cat: Great Job of New Caves of Cats Let's go Back to Hall of Caves of Cats.


	15. Cave of Cores

Judy: eh man it's raining

Kenny: What the Actual Heck

Sans and King Cat: I'm sorry 2 friends

Narrator of Nick: and so it's raining outside of cave of cats they were just like these skies everyday and the later of daylight it started waking up and it's true.

Days Later

Judy: Oh What Beautiful Daytime I'm,gonna find a home

Next Day,King Cat,Sans,Judy and Kenny Walks to follow a cave of cats of cores hall skills they are cat's eye

King Cat: Queen Cat!

Judy: Queen Cat!

Sans: Queen Cat,Where are You

Kenny: (Queen Cat!) (Queen Cat!,Where Are You).

Judy: I Need A Good One to Walk to Start the Day

Sans: Judy,Which has a Cave of Cores

Judy: Yes

Kenny: (a cores hall cave)

King Cat: Good Job Everyone Who Came Out There with a Cave of Cat Island

Later at a Cave Cores of Cats

Judy: Oh My Goodness Gracious,It's a Cats Return

Kenny: (What the Heck)

Sans: Cats

King Cat: Hey How to Get the Core Out from Under the Hole And Thank About It

Judy: Away From Me and Follow Me Okay

Kenny: (How Much Judy I Followed with Sans Again Right)

Sans: Kenny,Which Has The Money For Books of Caves Right There

King Cat: Over There

A Book Self with Books are Seen

Judy: Wow! Awesome Way

Kenny: (I Care for Books).


	16. Legends Pass

An Quite Water Drops a Puddles and Cat's Eyes Be The Cave at Night Because of It

Judy: Oh Man That Was A Eyes

King Cat: Judy We Have To Watch This

Sans: Wow Those Eyes are Creepy

Kenny: (Oh Yeah Sans There's Eyes place of Creepy Cave In There)

Judy: Look I See a Wild Cats They Are Kitty Cats I See a Rock and Water Okay

Kenny: (Water?)

Sans: *gulps* oh water

King Cat: Just a Second Chance That You Are So Happy to See It As Well Now Walk to a Wild Core

Later A Core Approach Playing as 4 Walks into a Wild Core

Judy: Wow a Wild Core

Sans: A Wild Core!

Kenny: (wow a wild core are so cool)

King Cat: Let's Find a Queen Cat

Judy: Yes You Do Mr. King Cat

Sans: Let's Go

Later a Another Wild Core With Cats at 10:30

King Cat: Oh Wow

Kenny: (Oh Cats)

Judy: A Legend of A Cat

Sans: Oh Wow,Cats

A Core Theme From Undertale Playing as Well

Sans: I See a Cat

Judy: I See Too

Kenny: (I See it Too)

King Cat: There All These Cats Come On In

Next Day A Apporach Music Plays

Kenny: (Come on Judy Sit There)

Judy: I'll Meet You,Kenny

She Sits Down and Talk to Him

Judy: Hi Kenny,I'm Insisted The Wild Cats I Even Know What It Is

Kenny: (Something That What)

Judy: A Cats of Cores They Were Cute And Cool But The Cats are Good They Are For You So Bring It On Water and Splashes Itself into a Water and Cool I See It

Kenny: (Oh Yeah)

Judy: Okay Let's Walk Back to a Cave!

Later a 4 Walks Back to a Cave

Judy: Ooh Yeah But Cats are Returned

Kenny: (Aaah a Cats Returned)

Sans: Aah Loves Cats Been Returned

King Cat: So Back to a Cave Every Once

Judy: Hey Guys Lets Go Take a Break.


	17. The Deugon's Legend

**AN PAST TWO WEEKS AN CAT'S EYES ARE IN CAVE THEY FEEL SOFT AND COOL BUT THE 4 FRIENDS MEETING A CAT JACK IN A CAVE AND NEXT DAY A 4 WALKED TO A CORE CAVE AT 11:20**

Judy: Don't forget The night and a few weeks ago okay let's go

At a Day a week or later a Kenny sneaks to Judy at hiding cave of cats they have been suspended

Kenny: (hey guys can you sneak it with me)

Judy: Love It When I Walked into a Cave and I Got

Kenny: (Ta-Da!)

Judy: aah I'm scared of you guys guy's I u to be walk there

Sans: come on come on now

a 4 walks into a cave of cats deugon instead of cores

King Cat: Hang on Just a Second Time

Judy: Hun the best is too difficult we gonna make it home

Sans: come on Judy come on take it step at it the time.

 **NEXT DAY A 4 WALK INTO DEUGON CAVE IN OUR CATS AND AS WELL IT'S THE CAT'S EYE.**


	18. Cave Crossing

Judy: I'm productive today and I'm just like tomorrow

Kenny: (Judy Wait)

Judy: We are Teams

Kenny: (I did it)

Sans: Breakfast Time Lets Go

King Cat: Yes let's go

later

an 4 Walking Into a Core Cave in a Cat Cave Island

Sans: Eh What is that?

Judy: It's um um cat's eye

Kenny: (I know Judy I Know Where Come From a Black Cat Eyes)

Sans: Don't Worry Judy,They Will Be A Great Cave of Cats Islands To Be Prepare Now

King Cat and Judy: Yes

Kenny: (Yes)

Sans: Come On

At a Cave of Cat Core Room

Cat of Gato: Helped and Invisible They Are Served to Cat Food Anyway

Kenny: (Uuuh Live)

Cat of Gato: Let's go Back to walk

an 4 walking from a cave of cats core

King Cat: Okay Is This Keep Going

Kenny: (I Just A Bit a Drops in Puddles)

Judy: A Puddles Puddles

Sans: Whoa!

Judy: It's A Puddle

It See a Puddles of Caves

King Cat: By My Water Puddles I'm Step in Puddles Now

Next Day

Judy: Wait to Go All Friends of Four

Sans: Yesssss I Did It

An Four Across a Cave

King Cat: Okay There's is a Cats in Caves

Kenny: (Whoa Cats Cats Cats!)

Judy: Cats!

Sans: I Like Cats.


	19. Hotel Cave and Scary Cat Eyes

this is a music it played on hotel from Undertale on /HnmHqWU0z5M right here

Judy: I'm So Scared of Cat

Kenny: (Judy We're Fine)

Judy: Okay I'm Fine

Sans: Whoa King Cat

and then four walking into a another cave

King Cat: Listen it's Nearly Impossible Sounds are Loud

Kenny: (mmmmmmmph when I sounded a cave noises from a cat I see)

Judy: Kenny Just Chill

Sans: I'll Be There Cat Wilds

Judy and Kenny: Okay Sans

Sans: I'm Okay

King Cat: Sans, Please Just Be Careful Now I'm Walked

next day a place of scary cat's eye and named "Jamey" it played on /hMa4hZQbrms only on it

King Cat: Oh No

Judy: Oh My Gosh It's Scary

Kenny: (I'm Scared)

Sans: Don't Worry Kenny Your Fine Just Calm Down

King Cat: Cat's Eyes Looked Creepy and Scary Now

Judy: Just a Safe Kitty.


	20. Cat Grams

And the theme played here on  /y49b8aiQVBg they were in song

Judy: I'm love my fart just call me I'm so happy

Kenny: (oh wait that's what you Judy Hopps doing)

Judy: I'm So Spoiled Brat But Still I Have To Do

King Cat: Hey Hey Walk to a Cave

Sans: Let's Go

So it found a theme song on  /XDQGK6ztbLs so four walked into a cat gram cave

Judy: I'm So Employees to Grams Cores

Sans: It's Gonna Be All Right and Now Go

a four walked into a cave of grams of cats cores

four walked into a cave of grams for cats wilds caves

four walked into and enter the cave grams and so looked at it

Judy: Wow! It's Soooo Cool

King Cat: Oooh Wooow

Sans: Wooow its Cool

Kenny: (I used to be cool for grams of cats caves)

Judy: Come in,Now,Let's Go

Later at a Griming cave for cats

Kenny: (what is it a cat) (why) (oh no) (I'm scared Judy) (aaaaaaah) *runs to Judy and hides it self* (ooooohh mmmmmmmpppphhhhh!)

Judy: oh don't worry Kenny your fine I'll do it

Sans: it does

Judy: How do I get a refund or the cats saves day

Sans: thank you

Judy: Me too

Kenny: (eerrrrrch me too I'm know how I feel like a scared little more a bit too)

Judy: of Course it Does.


	21. Fearless and Warm

Judy: we're a genius

Sans: what do I genius

Judy: okay

Kenny: (ok)

King Cat: yeh

And later I found on  /-i7Hj1fAYN4 Undertale's Temmie Village on YouTube

There's 4 Walking Into a Gramy Cave and Waves Cave Cruvey is Cave

Judy: oh my the cats returned what the heck

King Cat: Judy Just Calm Down

Sans: Me Too

Kenny: (or of course yes)

Judy: Kenny Just Beneath Your Walk

Kenny: I Told You Judy

Judy: Please Come Here!

So a winter time it's snowing outside during of autumn there's on  /8f7f1xpvexM  It is Uwa! So Holiday on YouTube We're December During This November

Judy: Oh my Gosh It's Cold!,We Never To Get Find It

Sans: Just go Hibernate in Winter

Kenny: (what? I, tired)

next day in spring in March I found some /ojS8SPSAF7o on YouTube

Judy: it's spring

King Cat: we are springtime

Judy: Yay!

Sans: Follow Me Judy

Kenny: (yep)

next day in my way /GyqUtkcy7bU on YouTube it Judy was walked slowly

Judy: Oh no it's warm outside in my way

Sans: Judy I Love It

Kenny: (what the heck it was)

King Cat: Yes in my way!

Judy: Thank You!

next day

Kenny: (I Thought you would walk)

King Cat: I Sure Kenny,Hopes and Dreams

Judy: How I Under Rest in Right To Me That

Sans: errrr I'm so tired.


	22. Finding a Queen Cat and Home

Judy: oh man that I have ways to do

Kenny: (ooh yeah but Judy wasn't a lot to say a caves at all)

Judy: I had weird adventure of caves the first place journey of a sudden you have lost

Sans: come here Judy come here

Judy: ooooohohhhhhh sans we have it so bad

Kenny: (and have it so bad too, Judy Hopps)

Sans: King Cat

King Cat: Let's go find Queen Cat.

Next Day 4 Walks The Cave into a cores to find queen cat in a gram

King Cat: okay let's see

Judy: what the. I'm so freaked

Kenny: (Oohooh)

Sans: Hey we are looking for a Queen Cat

King Cat: Let's Go

meanwhile at zootopia

Nick: Okay Let's Find It

Meanwhile at Cave

Judy: oh oh no the cats returned again the cats returned again

Kenny: (what the heck the cats returned again)

Sans: Oooh noooooo

King Cat: I'll go to find it

Judy: okay I'll find it now

next day at a gram

King Cat: Yes I found a Queen Cat

Queen Cat: King Cat,I Am Found a Gram

Judy: I Made It That's Awesome

Kenny: I Have Found it Nicely And Coo

Sans: Let's Go Make it Home

Next Day A 5 Walks To Cave From Find a Cats of Home

King Cat: Hey Guys Where Is It

Queen Cat: Where Is It!

Judy: Hey Where is It

Kenny: (Where is it)

Sans: Where Is It!

King Cat: Yes I Found a Home! I Made It!


	23. Reunited Part 1

Judy: oh now

King and Queen Cat Walks through Home

Both: Bye Queen Cat Bye! King Cat Bye Bye

Next Day

A 3 Walk to a Find a Home

Judy: You Need to Find A Fish

Sans: So You Can Put It in a Water

Kenny: Me Too I Sure Hope So Babe

An 3 Found a Fish And Throw into a Water

Both: Yahoo

Judy: We Did It! We're Almost Home to Zootopia

Kenny and Sans: Let's Go Home

At Zootopia

Nick: Judy! where is it! *sighs*

at cave 3 are leaving to be reunited

Judy: Just a Back

Piper Cat: Yes

Kenny: (Yes)

Later Piper Cat went Home to Cave of Cats

Kenny: (bye)

Judy: Are You Ready

Sans: Yes.

Judy: woo hoo.


	24. A Few Leads Home

Judy: I ask you something that I have a cave to Godmother to be the cat

Sans: Thank you Judy

Judy: thanks Babe

Kenny: (uhhhh billion yuan good)

Judy: I Love Kenny Okay

Sans: Let's Go Home.

Next Day at Zootopia

Nick: Okay I'll Start the Day!

Clawhauser: Okay Nick Is Awesome Fox

Next Day at Cave island Were Leaving

Judy: Sans I Swear It Was a Little Cat And Dog

Sans: I Had a Cat

Judy: I Understand That You and Your Heart Out and Breaking

Kenny: (Unless)

Judy: And I around with my unsterile then you have must be so walks away

Kenny: (yep Judy is Onondaga to kind my point)

Sans: Huh thank you Kenny

Meanwhile at Zootopia

Clawhauser: wait wait no no my phone no my phone is somewhere

Nick: Okay I'm About to Get My Day

at Cave Of Cats

Judy: I Got it Kenny!

Sans and Kenny: Aaaah Woooow

Judy: I Remember It I Remember It

Kenny: (Which is this what)

Sans: I Joined It.


	25. We Headed To Our Home

At Zootopia

Nick: I Don't Think So Much Better Now,Clawhauser

Clawhauser: Nick

at Cave of left spooky way

Judy: Kenny it's your fault that I'm a good one to be in cave

Kenny: (uuuuh what)

Sans: Possibly

Ghost man came there

Ghost Guy: Here are the friends

Sans: Oooh

later

at just might

Judy: I Have it I have it we made it!

Sans: Yes I made it to a beach River

Kenny: (look)

look at a beach River

Judy: whoa it's kinda like it going native now

Sans: Come on

Kenny: (come on)

Judy jump into a sand and cross a water

and Kenny and Sans Jumped and crosses the sand and jumped a water too

Judy: We are headed to Home!

Kenny: (Yep)

Sans: I Guess Go Home

Later at Zootopia

Nick: it would be Miami cat is still special teams about cats

Weaselton: oh my this one was DVDs

Nick: I Know About This

Later at Every like Episode of Going Native

Judy: I'm out

Sans: ooh this is wet

Kenny: (oh it's wet there)

Judy: Let's Go.


	26. Reunited Part 2

We walk to our way

Kenny: (it's just a joke)

Judy: oh my goodness I'm warm

Sans: I like I'm still walk now I'm.

at Zootopia

Nick: I'm so excited to be work I'm so excited to be work! what?

heard of Judy says "Nick!" At leaving a native

Nick: what is this

next day Nick find out where are doing

Nick: Judy! Judy!

we headed a home to city of zootopia

Nick: We our headed to city of zootopia

Judy runs to Nick

Judy: Nick!

Nick: Judy!

Possible Next day

Kenny and Sans made to our city of zootopia he visits and he visits to

Judy: Kenny! Sans!

now running to Judy and hugged it and reunited now and so how you feel happy

at night July 4th Nick and Judy is sitting with Kenny and Sans

Judy: Yes Nick How are Got Zootopia.


	27. Final Story

Nick: just a fireworks Show

Judy: me too

kisses it

Judy: Kenny how old are you

Kenny: (yes)

Judy: Just ask me

Sans: yeah Judy I'm had a reunion

Judy: Yes You Did to Zootopia! yay!

Nick: Listen Judy There are Fireworks Just Aheaded

Judy: Alright Then Just a Watch on July 4th in Summer

Sans: I Like it

Kenny: (Judy)

Judy: Kenny I Like it

seen in it 4 Watching Fireworks in Already Ending of it

So Later

Judy: come on Kenny play!

Kenny: im gonna play it

Judy: go fetch

Sans: Good Job Judy

Kenny fetched a iWatch

Judy: Looks Like I'm Had To

Nick: Judy I Love It So Much

Judy: Yes Nick.

The End.


	28. The Shelter Escape

The Shelter Escape:

Ghost Guy: Boo My Name is Guy of Ghost

Kitty: Oh my Gosh I'm So Thankful That

Ghost Guy: Boo Go Ahead Be Go to Cave of Cats

Kitty: Hey I'm Going

Next Day

King Cat: Kitty

Queen Cat: Kitty

Kitty: Mom and Dad I'm Here So Much

Cats: Yay!

Kitty: Cats it was

next Day at Bunny burrow

Judy: I'm Sure I'm never gets well

Kenny: (I'm not so sorry for you!).

Later

Kenny: (might be)

Judy: Me Too.

Judy Smack Face.

End.


	29. The Hopps

Hopps:

Judy: Kenny I Don't think that I So

Kenny: (I Don't Know)

Judy: Just Difficult for a long time

Kenny: (aw Judy)

Judy: Why why Kenny why

Kenny: (Oh My Gosh This Is Horrible)

Judy: Don't Worry Kenny,Just All the Time.

The End.


	30. The End

Jacksonville Cat: Just Nice

Catty: Cat Once is Nice

Jacksonville Cat: Catty Just Nice

Jacksonville Cat Faints It at End

THE END.


End file.
